


Tired Dad Líf

by Vor_Haekkadi



Series: Askr Heroes Trying to Parent [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Baby Veronica will judge you, Chaos, Child! Alfonse, Child! Sharena, Líf is a tired disaster gay dad, Líf stop eating all the ice cream dammit, Líf trying to be a good dad, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Slice of Life AU, Thrasir is a snarky distinguished lesbian mom, Thrasir loves to troll people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vor_Haekkadi/pseuds/Vor_Haekkadi
Summary: Líf didn't expect himself to be a dad, figuring that he didn't have the temperament to raise kids.Yet here he was, taking his kids to amusement parks and teaching them how to eat ice cream properly.AKA The tired Dad Lif au literally no one asked for.





	1. I Scream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the Book III opening and I thought "Líf looks like a tired dad" so I ended up writing this. I had several ideas running through my head (like Gustav and Líf being brothers, Henriette being dead, etc) before I decided "You know what? I can deal with that later."
> 
> Also, it’s not explicitly stated but Líf works from home, hence why he’s on the computer. He’s working ~~and googling how to be a dad~~. He also recently adopted them, which is why he’s like “These are my kids and I have no clue how to parent.”
> 
> I don’t feel like this showed enough tired dad Líf?? I might write another chapter or something where he actually is really tired.

“I scream?”

Líf blinked and turned to give a shocked look at his daughter Sharena. His three year old stared back at him in anticipation, until it suddenly hit Líf that no, _his daughter wasn’t asking if she could scream_. She wanted sweets. He thinks for a second, and gives a nod. “Sure, why not? You already ate your dinner…” 

Sharena started to clap as Líf got up from his computer and went to the kitchen. The pitter patter of feet behind him indicated that his younger child was following him. He opened up the freezer and grabbed the birthday cake ice cream. He got out three bowls (he sure as hell wasn’t going pass up the chance for delicious ice cream) and started to scoop the ice cream in the bowls. One scoop for Sharena, one scoop for Alfonse, and five for himself. He put the ice cream up before grabbing Alfonse and Sharena’s plates before heading to the kiddie table. 

“Alfonse, ice cream!” He called.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the four year old Alfonse put his car down and toddle to the table. After they were both sitting down, it occurred to Líf that he hadn’t actually given either child a spoon. Inwardly cursing, he bolts to the kitchen to grab the kiddie spoons he bought yesterday. He returned to see Sharena trying to eat the ice cream with her bare hands. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’d have to clean the table later and make sure that Sharena takes a bath, he’d be impressed by her determination.

“Sharena,” he chided as he handed Alfonse and Sharena the spoons. “We do not eat ice cream like barbarians... Sadly”

Once he gave them the spoons, Líf went to the kitchen once more to grab his ice cream and a spoon. He came back to see Sharena trying to stab her ice cream, and Alfonse just licking the ice cream for his bowl like he was eating it from a cone.

It took all of Líf’s willpower not to face palm.

_Why was parenting so hard?_

Though as he sat down on the ground (since the kiddie table did not accommodate adults, sadly) he couldn’t help but smile at his kids. Sure, he recently adopted them and had no idea how to parent, but he would do anything for his kids. 

Even if it meant how to teach them how to eat ice cream like civilized people.

Ah well, that was a challenge for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to add this!
> 
> Anyway, I did originally plan to write this as a one-shot, but as I wrote the first chapter, I came up with more ideas, and so I created this as a multichapter story... And since I had ideas for other stuff Heroes characters would do as parents themselves (fun fact I have more parent AU ideas) I decided to make this into a series. I'll talk more about those stories later.


	2. Ice Cream Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that last chapter Líf told Alfonse to get his “ice scream” instead of his “ice cream.” It’s fixed now, unless y’all think it’s funnier that way.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter was suppose to be a footnote back when this story was a one-shot, but now it’s a chapter of its own, and I have more chapter ideas in the works.

“Do you take constructive criticism Líf?” A voice beside Líf asked.

Líf looked up from the crib he was currently fixing. His friend Thrasir was standing there, holding her baby daughter Veronica, who happened to be sleeping. Líf tilted his head and gave a lopsided smirk, not that Thrasir could see it. “Nope, but go off I guess.”

Thrasir rolled her eyes before looking at Líf again. “Your clothes are horrendous.”

Líf dramatically gasps and places a hand over his chest. “You wound me! I have never been so insulted in all my life!”

“Yes you have… Look, I get that we all have our own tastes in fashion and that you can be quite fashionable… but Líf, your neon teal mask has demon skull teeth on it, and that doesn’t scream ‘Tired Dad Look,’” she says, using one arm to make air quotes as she said the last three words.

Lí scowled. "Hey! Rude!"

Thrasir shifts Veronica in her arm, who had stretched a bit before continuing to sleep. After looking at her daughter, she turned back to Líf and considers him for a moment before she giggles. "Líf, you actually look like an Overwatch or Castlevania character, haha."

"Very funny... Although I am pretty sure I look nothing like a Castlevania character and hearing you say that sentence sounds wrong... Somehow."

Thrasir scoffs. "Whatever... Anyway, that's not important. I came over here because your kiddos were eating the ice cream like an apple."

"THRASIR WHAT THE AZURA FINN URSULA CONRAD KYLE SEVERA," Líf shouts in panic before he dashes to Thasir's kitchen as Veronica wakes up and fusses, but he had other concerns right now. Like his kids eating ice cream like barbarians. He had to correct this asap!

Or not, given that Alfonse and Sharena were currently eating ice cream cones with Thasir's son Bruno at the table. 

After blinking several times, Líf slowly turned around with a shocked expression his face, only to meet Thrasir's smirk and baby Veronica's unamused look. After opening and closing his mouth several times, he finally gets over his shock with a "Hwah?"

Thrasir suppresses a giggle before she smiles and begins to speak. “I decided that it would be easy if they ate ice cream cones instead… It’ll be difficult to clean up, but not as difficult as them eating ice cream with their bare hands.”

Líf breathes out a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much Thrasir…”

She nods. “Least I could do after you came over to fix Veronica’s crib.”

At this, Veronica babbled, and Thrasir smiled down at her little one. Líf watched the older three kids before smirking and heading over to the freezer.

“What are you doing?” Thrasir asks.

“I’m getting five scoops of ice cream,” he says as he opens the freezer.

“Líf that isn’t healthy-“

“I don’t give a Sigrun Hayden Irma Travant!” He shouts back.

"You'll regret this!"

_A few moments later..._

"OW MY BRAIN HURTS!"

"Yes that is generally what happens when you start eating six scoops of ice cream at a rapid pace."

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR SNARK!" Líf shouts before eating his ice cream again and predictably wincing.

"But you got it~" Thrasir teased as she brushed Veronica's hair, and burst into laughter when Líf had to stop eating ice cream.

"AHHHH!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Líf is such an icon. Eating ice cream while having a brain freeze and using people’s names in place of swears… (all the names he used are Fire Emblem character names, though I’m not sure if they are in this AU)
> 
> Anyway, in this AU, the Nifl kids, the Múspell kids, and Eir are also in this story as kids… However, Surtr isn’t raising the Muspell kids. I might make OC parents for the Nifl and Muspell kids (or use Loki as the mom for the Muspell kiddos). Not so sure what to do for Eir though…
> 
> Anyway, here is everyone’s tentative ages, since I might change Líf and Thrasir’s ages. Next chapter will confirm the ages unless I decide to do a time skip or something.
> 
>  **Adults:**  
>  Líf - 24 years old  
> Thrasir - 26 years old
> 
>  **Kids:**  
>  Bruno - 5 years old  
> Alfonse - 4 years old  
> Sharena - 3 years old  
> Veronica - 6 months old


	3. The Kiddie Plastic Tree incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Líf goes and makes a terrible decision. This is not the first or last time he does so. I feel like I should make a special chapter title like "Líf Done Goofed Again" and just assign random numbers to them when he does stuff like this. 
> 
> Honestly I want to call the stuff he did in college "The Misadventures of Líf" and it's just him, Thrasir, and some other people (like Greil) getting into college shenanigans. Or rather, Líf is and the others are just watching and drinking tea or something. If I do that, I don't know if it'll be its own story or just do flashback here.
> 
> .......
> 
> The more I think about it, the more that Líf seems like a Chaotic Dumbass than a Tired Dad™, so I'm going to write more Tired Dad chapters in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~And this has nothing to do with the chapter, but I might have Greil be a major character along with some of the other parents so that some of the Heroes can be friends with Alfonse and Sharena~~

“Are my eyes deceiving me, or has the troublemaker finally met his match?” Thrasir mused. 

“Thrasir, now is not the time,” Líf muttered. Boredom had stuck him, and with his kids taking a nap, he decided to alleviate it. But he didn’t want to play a video game, lest he had to quickly shut it off and explain to his kiddos why he was playing Zero Escape. Especially since Thrasir told him that it was not a kid friendly game, and he was at her house.

So he decided to play with his kids’ toys. Nothing wrong with that, right?

Well… That was alright, but he got stuck in Thrasir’s fake mini treehouse she got for Bruno, and Thrasir just caught him.

“I’ve heard of curiosity killing the cat but never boredom trapping a man in a tree,” she notes, watching in amusement. “Need some help?”

“Oh no! I can do it myself! I’m a big boy who can beat this stupid tree… OW!” At this point, in his attempt to escape, he banged his head against the tree like a fool and somehow worsened his predicament since now his leg was stuck when he was thrashing around.

“Líf you hurt the tree’s feelings… so it decided to trap you and force you to apologize.”

“THAT TOTALLY DID NOT HAPPEN!” He nearly shouts in embarrassment.

“If you’re trying to be a Kokiri I’m afraid you’re 14 years too old to do so. Shame too, you could rock that look.”

“WHAT THE HECTOR ELIWOOD LYN?”

“Then again I’d rather look at-“ She begins with a mischievous smirk, ready to embarrass him.

“Oh my god this is such an inappropriate time to say that.” Líf muttered, internally dying as he tried to squirm out.

“What, is it because you stupidly got stuck in a kiddie tree or because you’re about to die from embarrassment?” His friend deadpans.

“I-It’s both now!”

“You know you wouldn’t have been in this situation if you had used this thing called common sense.”

“But I got to live a little - DARN I’M STUCK!” Líf shouts.

“Well yes I would imagine so given that you somehow got your torso inside that plastic tree. Speaking of, how did you manage that? Magic?”

“As Pandora from Kid Icarus would say, hard work and determination,” he smirked. It instantly fell into a frown as he tried to squirm out once more.

“Seriously Líf, I could help you with this predicament!” Thrasir sighs.

“I can solve this!” He insists.

_Click!_

Líf pales at the sound and turns to find the source of the sound. He sees a young Sharena standing there, with a mischievous smile on her face. In her hands is Thrasir’s phone.

_Oh no…._

If anything, Líf’s attempts to escape the tree increase tenth fold in order to snatch the camera from his daughter. Just as he escapes, Thrasir walks over and pats Sharena’s head.

“Awww, thank you sweetie. Let’s get you a cookie!”“No!” Líf shouts in vain, but alas, his daughter is given the treat while Thrasir flashes him a grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And so, on one of Thrasir’s walls, is a framed picture of Líf stuck in a plastic tree meant for children. No matter how many times Líf removes it, it always seems to come back._
> 
>  
> 
> -
> 
> Okay I literally wrote a good chunk of this chapter by writing snarking things for Thrasir to say and then having Líf respond back. Then I went and filled in the blanks, and voila. 
> 
> Oh, and before I forget, Sharena now takes embarrassing pictures for blackmail purposes. Even though she is a toddler.


End file.
